


Forever

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

The deep emerald green robes stood out like a sore thumb among all the black clad figures. Even though the occasion was a somber one those who made eye contact with the wearer smiled.

The room was dim as the single figure walked among the rows of pews. The green of his robe standing out even more against the stark whiteness of the casket.

One long stained hand reaches out to caress the face that looks like it is merely sleeping.

A voice deep and rich with emotion flowed out to ears that no longer hear, “Whod’ve guessed I’d ever learn to let the walls around me burn and light up the hillside. My words, I ate them for so long and nothing changed. It was just the same. I don’t know if you see me here, but I can tell you your face is clear.”

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued pouring out his heart to the sweet boy in the coffin, “Call me close once again, call me teacher, call me friend. Just like the first time. Call my name, it echoes in the walls around this room. I don’t know if you hear me there but when it’s darkest and no one cares I will hear you.”

A gentle hand squeezed the sleeve of the green robe offering silent support and strength as the deep voice spoke, “I wanted you to be everything to me, but now I’ve got to learn to carry on. I know I cannot hide this emptiness inside, but nothing is the same since you’ve gone.”

His eyes no longer see as the last of his words fall to lay unheard in the casket, “Send me letters from above, send me strength, send me love. Such sweet love. Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart, that’s where you are. And I don’t know if you feel me here but I can tell you one thing that’s clear. I will feel you... forever.”

The lone figure turns to walk out back ramrod straight as the tears fall. He walks out into the world that Harry Potter opened to him. Showed him how to live and truly be free of the dark mark he would carry for all eternity.

He did not feel worthy but if Harry could forgive him then how could he do any less for himself.

The sunlight shines warm on his pale skin as Severus Snape walks away down the street in his emerald green robes.


End file.
